


A Call Away

by oikawashusband



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Astraphobia, Crying, Crying Goshiki Tsutomu, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Late at Night, Light Angst, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Salty Shirabu Kenjirou, Shirabu Kenjirou Swears, Shiratorizawa, Storms, Thunder and Lightning, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawashusband/pseuds/oikawashusband
Summary: Goshiki Tsutomu has a hug fear of thunderstorms from past trauma. The loud noises terrify him, especially since they're so sudden and startling. One night when a storm hits, he doesn't want to be alone. So who does he call? Shirabu Kenjirou.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu & Shirabu Kenjirou, Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	A Call Away

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, enjoy this! Shirabu x Goshiki is a rare ship but I personally love it!!

It was late at night. Maybe 12. Goshiki Tsutomu was fast asleep. Shirabu Kenjirou was awake, studying. The clouds were covering the sky, allowing no stars to show. It started to sprinkle a bit. Shirabu liked rain. He watched out his window, listening to the calming pitter patter against his window. Eventually it started pouring. The rain was slamming into his window. Then the thunder started.

Goshiki jolted awake, panicking immediately as the thunder shook his entire house. Fat tears welled in his eyes. A flash of lightning came, making him squeeze his eyes shut. The tears rolled down his cheek. He started to hyperventilate as the thunder started again. The lightning flashed yet again, making him jump up. He grabbed his phone and dashed into his closet.

He took his phone and dialed Shirabu's number. He lived nearby and was probably the only one awake. Shirabu heard his phone buzz and he picked it up. Why in the world would Goshiki be calling him? Especially at this hour? He answered, trying not to overthink it.

"Sh-Shira-" he started and yelped halfway through as another crash of thunder rattled his door.

"Goshiki? Why the hell are you awake?" Shirabu questioned. Something about this bothered him.

"Shirabu-san, c-can you please come over?" his voice was tiny and wavered a bit.

Shirabu sure as hell didn't want to walk over there in the rain. But he heard Goshiki out first before he made his decision.

"Why? Is everything alright?"

"Shirabu, I-" he was cut off again by thunder. He started crying again. "Just co-come over,, please?"

Shirabu heard the crying. He knew now. He had already noticed how Goshiki didn't seem to like loud, sudden noises. This must be torture for him.

"Sure, I'll be over in a minute."

He hung up and got on his jacket. He grabbed his phone and laptop, stuffing them into a backpack. He grabbed his umbrella and prepared to run across the street to Goshiki's house. He opened the door and dashed. He couldn't hear himself running over the sound of the hammering rain. When he arrived at the door, he knocked. No response. His phone buzzed again. It was Goshiki telling him to just come in.

He hesitantly opened the door. Setting his umbrella down and slipping off his jacket, he walked upstairs. Shirabu knew where Goshiki's room was. He opened up the bedroom door and looked around. Goshiki... wasn't there? No. He was. He heard the tiny sniffles and sobs coming from the closet. He quietly walked over and slid open the door. Goshiki was a mess. His hands were shaking and tears were relentlessly falling from his eyes.

"Goshiki??" Shirabu said softly, looking at the other with concerned eyes.

"Shirabu-san-" another rumble of thunder. Goshiki flinched violently and covered his face with his hands.

Shirabu pulled his hands aside and cupped Goshiki's cheek in his hand. 

"Can you come out, Goshiki?" 

Goshiki hesitantly slid out of the closet, grabbing onto Shirabu when thunder shook his room. Shirabu pulled Goshiki onto his lap, cradling him like a baby. He wrapped his arms around the other. He heard the short breaths coming from Goshiki, he could tell he was desperately trying to calm down.

"Hey, it's okay now. I've got you." 

He allowed Goshiki to cry into his shoulder. After a while, Shirabu moved Goshiki to the bed. Goshiki's eyes were puffy and red, and he flinched every once and a while at the sound of thunder. They laid down under the covers, their bodies intertwining. 

"Hey, do you want to watch a movie? I brought my laptop."

Goshiki nodded. Shirabu moved away and picked up his device from the floor. He turned on Netflix, selecting a simple movie. One from his childhood. It was called "All Dogs go to Heaven". It almost felt like a dream the way the movie was. It was... nostalgic.

Goshiki nuzzled his head into Shirabu's chest as they watched the movie. Every now and then Goshiki would jump a bit, but eventually he stopped doing that. After a while Goshiki fell asleep, gripping onto Shirabu.

Shirabu smiled, closing the laptop and getting ready to sleep. 

"Shirabu..?" Goshiki said sleepily.

"Hm?"

"Thanks."

Shirabu held onto Goshiki tighter, dozing off.


End file.
